firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. B
Overview |place of origin = |manufacturers = Henschel, MAN, Krupp, Daimler-Benz, Waggonfabrik Wegmann AG|period designed = 1932 - 1934|num built = 675|produced period = August 1935 - June 1937|ger sdkfz des = Sd.Kfz. 101|dev from = Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. A|dev into = Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. C|main gun = 2 x 7.92x57mm MG 13k (2250 rounds S.m.K. and S.m.K.L' Spur)|armour = 5 - 15mm|armour type = Welding & Bolting|weight = 5,800kg|length = 4.42m|width = 2.06m|height = 1.72m|crew = 2 (Driver, Commander/Gunner/Loader)|radio = FuG 2|engine = Maybach NL 38 Tr|power weight = 17.25hp/t|transmission = ZF Aphon FG 31|gears = 5 forward, 1 reverse: • Gear -1: 3.7km/h • Gear 1: 5.0km/h • Gear 2: 10.4km/h • Gear 3: 19.3km/h • Gear 4: 30.8km/h • Gear 5: 40.0km/h|type n displacement = L6, water-cooled, 3.8L, 100hp@3000rpm|gun traverse = 360° manual|gun elevation = -10° to +20° manual|suspension = Leaf spring|ground pressure = 0.52kg/cm²|ground clearance = 0.295m|fuel capacity = 146L Gasoline/Petrol|operational range = Onroad: 170km Offroad: 115km|speed = Max: 40km/h Onroad: 25km/h Offroad: 15km/h|trench crossing = 1.40m|max fording depth = 0.60m|min turn diameter = 2.1m|max grade = 30°|vert obstacles = 0.37m|roadwheels = 5 wheels, 2 per bogie +1 independent|roadwheel make = Steel, rubber edgings|return rollers = 4|sprocket wheel location = Front|idler sprockets location = Rear, adjustable|shock absorbers = On the first 2 wheels|track type = Kgs 67/270/90: Outside guide, dry single pin, steel|pitch = 90mm|track ground contact = 2.40m|links = 100|track width = 280mm|chassis numbers = Fgst.Nr. 10478 - 16486|main gun sight = Turmzielfernrohr 2 (2.5x, 28°) (Gerät 1001)|fire height = 1.50m|armour hull front = 13mm @ 25°|armour hull sides = 13mm @ 0°|armour hull rear = Lower: 13mm @ 55° Upper: 13mm @ 18°|armour hull bottom = 5mm @ 90°|armour turret front = 14mm @ 8°|armour turret sides = 13mm @ 22°|armour turret rear = 13mm @ 22°|armour turret top = Front: 8mm @ 81° Rear: 8mm @ 90°|armour structure frnt = Lower: 8mm @ 70-72° Upper: 13mm @ 21°|armour structure side = Lower: 14.5mm @ 21° Upper: 13mm @ 21°|armour structure rear = 13mm @ 0°|armour structure top = Center: 8mm @ 90° Rear: 8mm @ 87°|armour mantlet = 15mm round|wheelbase = 1.67m}}The Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. B (abbreviated as Pz.Kpfw. I B) is a German light tank. Variants See Panzerkampfwagen I for variants. Pz.Kpfw. I Ausf. B variants. Ladungsleger auf Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. B Demolition vehicle. Panzerbefehlswagen I Ausf. B Command vehicle. Panzerbefehlswagen I Ausf. B mit Rahmenantenne Command vehicle with a large exterior antenna. Panzerbefehlswagen I Ausf. B mit Ausrüstung für Fernsteuerung des Sd.Kfz. 300/303 Command vehicle, used for remote controlling Goliath remote control bombs. Panzerjäger I Ausf. B mit 3,7cm PaK 36 Panzerjäger I with a 3,7cm PaK 36. Panzerjäger I Ausf. B mit 4,7cm PaK 36(t) (A) Panzerjäger I with a 4,7cm PaK 36(t). 132 converted. Panzerjäger I Ausf. B mit 4,7cm PaK 36(t) (Š) Panzerjäger I with a 4,7cm PaK 36(t). 70 converted. Panzerjäger I Ausf. B mit 5cm PaK 38 Panzerjäger with a 5cm PaK 38. Panzerjäger I Ausf. B mit 7,5cm StuK 40 Panzerjäger with a 7,5cm StuK 40. Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. B This model. Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. B mit 2cm Breda Modello 1935 A field modification in an attempt to increase firepower. Sturmpanzer I Ausf. B 38 converted. Category:Light Tank Category:Tank Category:WWII Category:WWII Tank Category:Germany